The invention relates to a fuel tank for a motor vehicle, having a chamber which is delimited by a wall and is used to hold fuel and having an activated carbon filter which is provided for the purpose of ventilating the area of the chamber located above the fuel during refueling and/or during operation.
Fuel tanks of this type are in widespread use in modern motor vehicles and are known in practice. The activated carbon filter has a housing which is made from the plastics polyamide or polypropylene and is partly reinforced with glass fibers and is connected to the chamber via a line which leads through the wall of the fuel tank.
A drawback of the known fuel tank is that fuel vapors can escape into the environment through the connections of the fuel tank and the activated carbon filter, for example through leaks, diffusion or permeation.
The invention is based on the problem of configuring a fuel tank of the type described in the introduction in such a way that fuel is particularly reliably prevented from escaping.